


Scared

by Universe4200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Future Vision, Nightmares, Steven has friends and family to help him though, Steven is scared, The more I know about future vision the more I know I dont know, from the episode future vision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: "The more I know about future vision the more I know that I don't know! How can you live like this?!"
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Kudos: 13





	Scared

“Steven” Garnet called out for the third time.

“Aah!” Steven yelped, just now noticing Garnet’s presence. 

“Nice helmet” Garnet commented. 

Steven scoffs before nervously chuckling. 

“Yeah. You You never know when you're going to ride a bike” Steven said hesitantly. 

“-And you're making a sandwich.” 

“Yeah, just got to pick up the knife and s-spread the mayonnaise on the bread.” 

Steven clears throat. 

“Pick up the” he whimpers 

“the knife!” He whimpered a bit more loudly. 

“Pick up” Steven stuttered, his hands shaking, beads of sweat collecting on his face, and his heart pounding loudly in his chest. 

“Kni-i-fe! Aah!” Steven yelped panting now. 

Garnet furrowed her brows as she gently places a hand on Steven’s shoulder. 

“Steven, are you okay?” 

“Wait! Wait! I’ve got it” Steven said, bringing a nervous smile to his face. 

He grabbed the jar of mayonnaise and held it upside down without the cover over his slice of bread. The mayonnaise made a wet plopping noise as it slid from the jar into a big heap on Steven’s slice of bread. 

“That will kill you faster” Garnet jokes, trying to lighten the situation a bit, knowing how skittish Steven had been lately. 

“Not funny!” Steven yells, looking scared. 

“Oh” Garnet said, slightly pulling her hand away. 

“Hey redhead,” Amethyst said chuckling at Steven’s helmeted head, as she and Pearl walked by, and onto the warp pad. 

“We’re ready Garnet” Pearl called out as she and Amethyst were waiting on the warp pad for Garnet to join them. 

“Wait! You’re going on a mission? Hold on! Don’t leave me! What if I choke on a pickle while I’m eating my lunch” Steven asked, his eyes filling with big unshed tears. 

“Garnet, shouldn’t we be going now?” Pearl called out. 

Garnet looked from Pearl and Amethyst then back at Steven. She crouched down so she was eye level with him. 

“Steven, I can’t be with you all the time. Just trust me when I say that you are in control over what happens. Just take small bites and chew thoroughly is all I can say. Now I must be leaving Steven. We’ll be back in just a few hours then I promise we can cook you some dinner together and watch a movie before bedtime,” Garnet said. 

Steven’s nerves finally calmed down and he slowly nodded. 

“Okay, I love you. I’ll see you in a few hours” Garnet called out as she stood to her full height and started towards the warp pad. 

“Bye you guys! Be safe!” Steven called out. 

As soon as Garnet was situated in her spot on the warp pad, all three of the crystal gems disappeared as a bright light engulfed their forms and then they were gone.

Steven looked back to his sandwich he was preparing but decided against it, heading to the snack cupboard and pulling out a honey bun instead.

He unwrapped the honey bun and nibbled at it, small bites and chewing thoroughly to make sure he didn’t choke on his food.

Steven sat on the couch for a bit before his attention was turned towards the front door. Since the door was a screen door, he could see who it was without even opening the door.

“Come on in, Connie!” Steven said as he stood from the couch and made his way over to greet his friend who opened the door and walked in.

“Hey Steven.”

Connie shut the door behind her and the two kids met each other halfway, pulling one another in a hug.


End file.
